


The one where Adrien hasn't laughed since Origins

by hadto_wehadto



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka the superior love square ship, i dont like how thats a tag, this isn't really set at any point in time it just kinda exists, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadto_wehadto/pseuds/hadto_wehadto
Summary: Adrien lets his guard down, and Marinette cracks it wide open with a stupid cat pun.or, my friend pointed out that Adrien hadn't properly laughed since the umbrella scene in Origins, and that was simply not acceptable
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 177





	The one where Adrien hasn't laughed since Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some friends in may, but I didn't think i was going to do anything with it. Read over it again and realised I liked it enough to post, so here we are!
> 
> enjoy :)  
> ps. follow me on twitter @hadtowehadto i don't talk about mlb too often, but feel free to yell at me about it

The streets of Paris were just as busy at night as they were during the day, and Chat Noir had to be careful not to be seen. Although no passers-by would question his presence on the rooftops, they'd undoubtedly wonder why he was heading in this particular direction.

Chat Noir leapt across a final building and landed with a soft thud on a balcony. He had been visiting Marinette for a few nights now and was glad to have a friend in her. He knocked on her skylight, and went back over to the railing, perching on top.

Marinette poked her head out, and her face broke into a grin as she looked over at him. She stepped up onto the balcony, walking over to where Chat was positioned.

"Hey, Kitty."

"If it isn't Marinette, my favourite civilian. What brings you here?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, and shoved him lightly, snorting a laugh as Chat stumbled on the ledge.

"I could say the same thing to you. I thought you were busy tonight?"

Chat regained his balance, choosing to plant both feet on the balcony before replying. _I was supposed to be_ , he thought to himself. His Father had apparently got caught up with work right before they were supposed to have dinner together, and they'd decided to 'reschedule'. Chat couldn't say that he was surprised. He shrugged, faking nonchalance the best he could.

"Yeah well, turns out I'm not," he said, flinching at the way his words sounded harsh. "Whatever, it means I get to spend more time with you."

A voice called out from the house.

"Marinette, sweety, go to bed. I don't want you catching a cold out there."

Marinette sighed. "Okay, Mum, will do." She turned to Chat. "I'm sorry I have to get up early tomorrow. It was good to talk to you, though."

She shuffled back over to the skylight and opened it up.

"Hey," said Chat, right before Marinette went inside. "I'll come back tomorrow night, yeah?"

Marinette grinned. "That would be purr-fect," she said, then finally closed the skylight behind her and turned off her light.

Chat Noir was frozen in place, his face warm. A sudden laugh erupting from his chest shook him aware, and he headed home, his head full.

\---------------

As Chat swung through his window, he immediately detransformed, leaving Plagg to go happily munch on some Camembert.

Adrien flopped onto his bed, heart still pounding loudly in his ears. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Hell, it had been a year since he'd laughed at all. Marinette's pun hadn't been incredibly funny, so why was he feeling like this? This is how he felt when Ladybug was around, but Adrien loved Ladybug, and Marinette was just a friend, right?

Adrien gasped softly.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Crap._ The thought hit Adrien like a truck. _I have a crush on Marinette._


End file.
